


Locked In

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Miscellaneous Crossovers [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 蜘蛛ですが なにか? | Kumo desu ga Nani ka | So I'm a Spider So What? - Okina Baba
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Crossover, Crossover, Crystal Gems, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, Empathy, Friendship, Gen, Giant Spiders, I attempt to combine the lore, I'm Sorry, IDK if this is even going to be finished, Magic, Magical Accidents, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Spiders, Spoilers for So I'm a Spider So What? | Kumo Desu ga Nani ka?, You Have Been Warned, for kumo desu ga, look; i just spontaneously write stuff; okay?, rating is to be safe, seriously, so yeah. major spoilers for both series, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: In a disaster involving yet another rip in space, an insanely powerful entity known as Shiro is suddenly thrown into Steven's life.Trapped in another world - seriously, why does this keep happening to her? - she is forced to work alongside Steven and the Crystal Gems to help her and her friend get home.Therapy and hijinks occur.





	Locked In

Everything was pitch-black as her mind slowly rebooted itself like an old-fashion computer, the kind that were probably still littered across the globe in schools everywhere, vaguely similar to her recovery from a caffeinated coffee overdose. Everything was sluggish as if the weigh of an ocean had been dumped on her and pressing her into the ground, making her movements lagging at best. The world was impossibly dark, even though having her eyes open made only a slight difference in her ability to see things. Something must have caused her to shut off her powers - a drain so massive that such an action was deemed necessary. But nothing came to mind as the cause of that, and she found herself feeling too weak to contract her clones.

Argh... Well, this was bad. Anywhere from _end-of-the-world_ bad to_ end-of-multiple-worlds_ bad or even _The-Demon-Lord-sensei-and-the-other-reincarnations-could-be-in-grave-danger_ bad. Ah. What should she do? This type of thing hadn't even crossed here mind - for once she was completely lost at what to do.

In an unusual situation like this, the best course of action would be to gather more data about her condition and location. Location seemed to be currently unavailable, so status check it was.

Right - energy levels have experienced a twenty percent decrease and major damage has been dealt to the soul. Incidentally, damage can be confirmed to come from a dimensional-type magecraft attack, though most damage cannot be accounted for. Clones could be assumed to be unharmed, though she couldn't establish a connection to the ones she kept on her.

Currently, her soul was frayed at the edges.

And her senses - sight unavailable, scent unavailable, hearing unavailable, taste unavailable, touch-

Hm?

Under her fingertips, the ground seemed to be rough and uneven. Using her memories, it could be determined that the textile sensation she was feeling was most similar to... the texture of sand? It certainly felt grainy and course to her, but could it actually be sand? Had she been thrown on a beach somehow? Wouldn't that mean that she was dragged into a rip in space and spit out somewhere far away?

The grains under her fingers were large enough that she could guess she _was_ probably laying on a beach, her face pressed against the rough sand. There was no beaches near the elf village...

Inside the darkness, she tried to move her arms around, experimentally wiggling her fingers and trying to see if they responded properly to her commands. They appeared to be working fine, she concluded and focused her attention on another one of her senses.

Namely, sight.

If she could move her fingers, then she could open her eyes.

Focusing her strength into the action, she weakly opened her eyes to servey the area, her eyelids fluttering as her energy continued to drop steadily. Her soul was still losing energy, leaking out from the frayed edges of her soul. Soon her energy levels would reach below the amount needed to maintain consciousness and she would be forced into a involuntary sleep mode. She didn't think she could override that in her current condition...

Whiteness that could be called light seeped into her field of vision and then a blurry sense of pale yellow. Her eyes drifted down to look at herself, only to see a bunch of scarlet and blue. A dark, dark blue.

She was bleeding, on a beach, near the ocean. Moving her jaw just enough to open her mouth slightly, she tasted salt in the air.

Exhaling, she stared in front of her, blankly, her vision going fuzzy.

> _This is the main body speaking. Please respond to the distress signal. Over._

Then a vast darkness overcame her.

* * *

When she regained consciousness for the second time, everything was clearer.

She was now aware of the pulsating pain in her head, moving in and out in a wave-like pattern. However, the pain was extremely minor in comparison to all of the other pain she had felt over her short lifetime, so it was negligible - no worse than one brought on by overuse of the Appraisal skill. Still, in her current condition, she probably shouldn't be brushing aside any amount of pain.

She didn't appear to be in any danger at the moment - other than the damage she already knew about and the headache, she wasn't injured. From what she could tell, there didn't seem to be any sign of the wound in her stomach that she had noticed earlier. That was really odd, but since it was gone, there was no need to worry about it, right? And somehow, her soul seemed to be knitted together at the seams, so it would appear she was recovering well - though she had no idea whatsoever how her soul had been repaired. Maybe by a god, but what god would heal something that looked so much like D?

There was a slim possibility a mortal had learned to magecraft, but how would they have found out about it? This was really confusing.

Argh - status check: soul damaged but healed slightly so no further damage can occur, energy has increased to acceptable levels, senses to be determined.

What could she feel...?

When she focused, she could feel the soft texture of fabric under her fingertips that reminded her of a cushion. Pressing down, it was clear a cushion, most likely a couch, that she was laying on now. So she was on a couch in someone's house then, meaning she had been found and picked up by someone in this presumed other world.

Slowly, she lifted her eyelids to reveal a blurry image of brown and white before her. Indoors. A closer look revealed that she was likely in someone's living room and looking into their kitchen.

Her vision slowly began to clear up, and she was starting to be able to make out defined shapes.

Looking down revealed a plain wooden table in front of her with a few sheets of paper - modern white paper. A tiny box filled with crayons of different colors laid beside. Was there a child living here too? And from the looks of the furniture, this was a modern household - nothing that the system would allow...

So this was another world?

According to her knowledge, this house was western-style.

Also according to her knowledge, the sound that she was now hearing was the sound of someone's footstep against the wooden floor. Glancing to the side, she finally noticed a stranger walking around the corner, holding something in their hand.

They appeared to be a young boy around fourteen with a western-looking face. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a yellow star in the center and short blue jeans, and he had a mass of curly black hair on his head - he looked human enough. Though looks could be deceiving, she knew, as the Demon Lord, elves, Kuro's dragon army, and demons all looked very human themselves. So it would be best not to assume anyone here's species, just in case.

The boy walked over to her nonchalantly, oblivious to her staring. Was he that dumb?

Their eyes met.

The boy froze, staring right at her eyes. Then, he seemed to shake it off and his eyes appeared to light up in surprise and something else.

Eh?

"Oh! You're awak*!" he exclaimed happily, a huge smile splitting his face as he did. Relief was apparent on his face, and she had no idea how to respond to that.

For starters, he was speaking English, and while she did some knowledge of the language due to Wakaba's memories, her comprehension wasn't anywhere near good enough to hold much of a conversation with. If they could speak in Japanese, she could sputter out some words and let him fill in the blanks, but she didn't know enough English to do that.

Argh, why couldn't that evil god had payed more attention in class...

And also, she got the feeling he was the hyperactive-pushy type of person, so how was she supposed to hold a conversation? At the moment, he would probably just shrug her hesitance off as her being weak from whatever happened, but later...

Aww... She wasn't good at talking and she had no one to do it for her. ...please help.

As for his comment-

She simply opted to nod her head in response.

The boy placed a finger on his chin, appearing a bit deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Finally, he asked, "Do you spe*k English?"

Hm... how to respond, how to respond. She knew a lot more than she could speak - mostly basic phrases - but she didn't want to say too much. Best not to make him assume she was going to respond to rapid-fire complex questions or anything. And besides, she did't want to tell him much of anything about herself.

Actually, did he just say English? As in, the Earth language?

She was on Earth?

The rip in space had dragged her to Earth? Was this D's doing? Or with D's absence, did a stray god try to claim the planet for themselves?

She needed more information, and-

Er, right. The question. If she just got this over with, she might be able to explore.

Lifting a hand, she tilted it back and forth to signify _a little bit._

The boy nodded his head slowly at her reply. For such a hyper looking kid, he sure seemed thoughtful. After a moment, turned to the table beside him and set down the object he had been holding in his hand.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a black crayon from the box, he began drawing on the paper. The first thing he scribbled seemed to just be a wavy line, that was then followed by a line touching another line. Then another weird symbol.

Hm?

Hmm?

Oh! He was writing something in the English alphabet! So this world used both the language and alphabet? Maybe it was just the regular planet Earth and not some other world? And this was just some normal human being that she had stared at with her creepy eyes?

Though the kid had shaken off the expression of shock upon seeing her multiple eyes pretty quickly - perhaps he thought they were contacts? And maybe he just thought she was some weird cosplayer?

Hm, let's see... What was he writing? The wavy line was an _s..._

Before her thoughts got much further, the boy had already picked up his paper and was holding it front of him. "I'm _Steven," _he told her slowly, pronouncing every letter of the word. "_S. T. E. V. E. N." _He pointed at each letter as he said it, then pointed at himself. _Steven _looked proud of himself, probably for thinking of the idea of using writing to communicate.

Then a heavy silence descended on the room as Steven waited for her to reply. Taking the opportunity to close her eyes and look around with her powers, she examined the rest of the room carefully.

Though it appeared that this kid wasn't a threat - as far as she could tell - she still had no idea where she was and was itching to explore the area, if only to calm her nerves. By now, her energy levels had been restored, presumable by her clones that were probably sending a majority of the energy they received from food directly to her, the main body. Even if she couldn't get a signal, by now it was clear that at least some of them were still alive. Maybe they had sent some of their energy to her when she had been hit by that weird attack?

If she waited long enough, maybe they could fully restore her strength and she could just teleport away instead of giving her name?

Eh, probably wouldn't work.

Speaking of the clones, where were they? They must be somewhere around here, right?

Glancing at Steven for a second, she quickly leaned forward to grasp the crayon on the table, struggling to hold it properly. Bracing one hand against the table, she quickly drew a lopsided number _8_ on the paper, along with eight lines poking out. A classic spider drawing. Normally she would have put more effort into it, but she didn't care enough at the moment.

The boy seemed surprised and looked at her drawing for a moment.

Was he so dumb that he couldn't even tell what it was?

"Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "You're *******ing where your ******** ******** are?"

Hm?

She stared at him blankly. Please learn Japanese.

"**** here," he told her, holding out his hand, palm facing her. Whirling around on his heel swiftly, he bounded towards the kitchen section of his house, and, maybe she was imaging it, with a almost literal seeming spring in his step. He carefully picked up a plate on the counter and brought it to her, a pleased look on his face as he did.

The plate was a really weird looking dish - there was a round pastry with squares that she believed was called a _waffle, _some white creamy stuff, some popcorn and... _syrup? _ \- and over looked super western. (Was she in America?)

Uh.

> _This is the Main Body. Please respond._

As soon as she sent the message, tiny white dots appeared from the food. Many tiny spiders greeted her.

> Message was received,

they replied in unison, crawling to the edge of the plate and clicking their mandibles happily. There was a tiny coo from the human boy, but she ignored it.

She then asked,

> _Retrieve latest memories before blackout._

At this command, the spiders glanced at each other. Erh, there must be something of relevance.

She waited.

> Data has been sent.

Information then flooded her brain.

When she managed to withstand it, she had crouched on the floor and was viewing a memory of her visiting Sensei in the elf village. The sounds of the boy chattering worriedly above her also reached her ears, and she kinda just let him lift her up and set her back on the couch. She was not prepared for information. It wasn't the information itself, really, it was her soul that was unable to handle it. How embarrassing...

She needed to eat.

Grabbing the waffle, she then proceeded to shove the whole thing in her mouth and swallow it whole.

"I think... I'll go get you some more food..." Steven muttered as he watched her eat.

Yes. Do that.

Urgh, it was like her hard drive had been fried. She leaned back.

A few moment later, he returned with several more plates of food... in his three hands. Geez, was she messed up that badly?

Well, it seemed she could trust him. If he planned to kill her, he would have done it already, not feed both her and her clones. Yep. he seemed friendly enough - time to eat!

Muttering a quick blessing, she quickly began shoveling the food into her mouth, not caring about the flavor. Though there certainly was a lot of it - maybe once she finished eating enough to restore her strength, she could have a big six-course meal? Yeahhhh. That would be nice. Yesss. She licked her lips subconsciously.

In a matter of minutes, she finished the meal.

"Woah..." whispered Steven.

The boy let the crayon he was holding slip from his grasp, and he stared at her with his mouth hanging open slightly. After a moment, he pushed the drawing he was working on in front of her.

It was some sparkling water. She opened her eyes to look at him, then the glass of water he was held when he first came into the room. Eh? What?

She picked up the glass and drank it in a single, giant gulp.

Hm?

Ehhhhh??

What was happening to her?

Um, help?

> Additional healing has accord. Now determining source...
> 
> ...
> 
> Source Identified. The water recently consumed has healing properties.

Oh.

Okay.

Uh, not really. This kid had healing water just lying around?

She turned to him.

He gave her a small smile in return.

She nodded slowly. Guess that was why he drew the shiny water? Well, between the food and the magic water, he didn't seem to be a threat. On the contrary, he seemed to be a happy-go-lucky type of kid, judging by that smile he had. It was small and _just barely _contagious. Not that she was going to fall for it.

Sighing, she resumed looking around the room.

There was a screen door just a few feet away and a picture of pink woman with a pink bellybutton hanging above it. There were some stairs leading up to the second floor, and if she had to guess, the kid's bedroom. Downstairs, there was a hallway leading somewhere and a gap in a mountainside. Just a huge stone wall with a fancy door in it. There was also a blue platform on the floor - teleportation came to mind. But... did such a thing exist in this world?

Well, if healing water existed on this Earth, it probably wasn't the Earth she knew. Best be prepare for some more weird stuff.

...she should probably analysis the strange water, huh?

There were still a few drop in the glass, so she just shoved it a pocket dimension. 

There.

Also, she had been in the elf village last?

She didn't recall the attack that dragged her here though.

She hoped Sensei was okay. Or else she would wreak havoc on _someone._ And they would pay dearly.

She trembled.

"H-hey, are you okay?"

She barely registered Steven talking to her as a wave of white hot anger washed over her for a second. Her fingers dug into the cushion, slicing through the fabric as her thoughts swirled.

"Does this have to do with the ***-girl that was with you?" he asked her, and she turned to him, confused.

The what?

He seemed to realize she did have at clue what he just said to her, because he grabbed the crayon again and began drawing.

...a stick figure...a face ...long ears...

Elf.

Sensei.

...

No way.

At that moment, a _showm _rang out and the platform erupted into light.


End file.
